Poolside Interests
by hiddenwriter
Summary: NEW Author's Note UP! Beg.-Hints of LG PL End- LG. What if Lizzie and Gordo didn't meet until they were 13?
1. Prologue

Hi, again. I'm sure you've all missed me just oh so much. As I've missed you. Well, the musical is finally ended, as of Saturday night and my big Chemistry project has now come to a close and the rest of the year is just winding down giving me the perfect opportunity to start the new fic I've had in my head. This is just the background information because this isn't a basic fic here.  
Gordo and Lizzie do not go to the same school.  
  
Furthermore, they don't know each other, yet.  
  
Miranda is not in the beginning of this story purely because she is later. (You'll see.)  
  
Miranda and Lizzie are best friends in this story.  
  
I haven't decided what girl to use as Lizzie's female companion in the beginning yet. It is either going to be Parker or Kate. I'm leaning towards Parker because this girl will be leaving later on.  
  
I have also been contemplating which guy to use as Gordo's friend. I might make one up, but if I use a character from the show which would you like to see? Ethan? Larry? A Danny comeback perhaps? Review. I'll think about it.  
  
Since G/L/M don't know each other, many things about this story are not going to be close to anything about the show. Obviously if Gordo's friends with Ethan and Lizzie with Parker.  
  
I have a feeling that this may be my best and favorite story. This is because this is sadly, a little fact based mixed with my crazy imagination of how I want things to go. As you can tell, my imagination is nice to me. My life is not.  
  
If any of you have any questions feel free to review or e-mail/IM me at Xswim518X@aol.com. I'll be happy to discuss anything you are confused about. As long as I don't give away my whole story. 


	2. It's Not Everday

Disclaimer: Yeah, don't own anything that has to do with Lizzie McGuire. I only own this storyline. Le sigh.  
  
Author's Note: I'm really excited! I got so many nice reviews. Thanks! Um, well, basically I'm home sick right now and I couldn't donate blood. Yeah. That's about it. On with the show. After the review responses.  
  
Reviews:  
  
BlackMage, Tanguay40, cool- I have decided for it to be Larry and Gordo. It will make some interesting things happen.  
  
Tanguay40- Parker is going to be Lizzie's friend.  
  
Cool- Thanks for reminding me! I forgot to say the setting. The beginning will be the summer after 7th grade and after that summer little bits from 8th grade will be included until a "meeting" in high school sometime. I may just go with freshman year. I'm not sure where the final setting will be, but that won't be for a while now.  
  
Poolside Interests  
  
Chapter 1: It's Not Everyday  
  
Lizzie McGuire was sitting in her living room on her first summer day watching Maury Povich and Dee West straighten some bad seeds out when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" She asked into one end.  
  
"Lizzie! What do you say to a little trip to the Wave Pool?" Parker McKenzie exclaimed.  
  
"Of course. Knowing how this year at the Wave Pool has been panning out, I'd say it's going to be my favorite. Hands down! Even if Miranda will be at singing camp for the majority of it." Lizzie sighed. Her best friend would be away for summer, but it was something Miranda loved and it wasn't a new occurrence. It was true though, this year, love was in the air at the Wave Pool.  
  
"Oh, I know. Especially all that stuff a few weeks ago between Kate, Danny, and Ethan. I still can't believe Ethan, saying he wants Kate then the next day asking out Claire." Parker and Ethan had known each other since preschool, but still he managed to make fun of her all the time. By now, she was used to it.  
  
"Hopefully we can steer clear of them this summer. I'm going to go get my suit on, I'll see you at the racks in about 30?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Masterful. I'll be there." With that, Parker and Lizzie hung up and went to their respective rooms to change.  
  
Half an hour later, Lizzie saw Parker approach her at the bike racks. Parker proceeded to lock her bike up and the girls walked to the entrance of the pool, ID cards in hand.  
  
"Hi, Mike," Lizzie smiled as she flashed the high schooler her card.  
  
"Liz, Parker. Will you be getting a raft today?" The girls shook their heads. "Go on in, then." He said as he motioned towards their locker room.  
  
"Thanks." Parker and Lizzie went into the locker room and shed their t- shirts, leaving their bathing suit tops revealed. Each girl had on a tankini, Parker's being black and Lizzie's dark blue with a line of light blue flowers across the chest. The girls walked out the back entrance into the sunny pool deck of the wave pool. They had arrived just as adult swim was starting.  
  
"Perfect. Let's go set up our things," Parker suggested as the girls walked up to the right side of the pool. They walked all the way up, placing their things by the diving board. Neither went on the diving board very often, it was just a nice area. As they went up, Lizzie and Parker passed classmates and waved, Parker noticed some of her old friends from her previous school.  
Lizzie laid out her towel just as a few boys she didn't recognize walked up to her and Parker.  
  
"Parker, you going to spend some time with your old friends this summer?" One of them inquired.  
  
"Of course you guys. Why wouldn't I? Oh, I almost forgot. Lizzie, these are some of my friends from Arlington Elementary, Ryan, Jake, and Scott. Wait, where are my two favorites?" Parker joked looking at the three boys.  
  
"Right here." One boys said as he and another walked up to meet the new girl.  
  
"Ah, there you are. Lizzie this is Larry and Gordo." Lizzie tried to stifle a laugh.  
  
"What? You think my name is funny? Does my name amuse you?" The curly headed boy obviously named Gordo proclaimed.  
  
"Well, you have to admit, Gordo is an unusual name. It's just I've never met another Gordo."  
  
"Yeah, well, the name's David."  
  
"What?" Lizzie was extremely confused now as she looked at the boys and at Parker for some answers. "How is your name Gordo if it's David?"  
  
"Everyone just calls me Gordo. It's sort of a nickname from my last name."  
  
"Oh. I get it. Gordo. Nice to meet you. Nice to meet all of you." Lizzie smiled, thinking that some of these boys were very cute. Especially Larry and Gordo.  
  
"Well, are we just going to sit here all day or are we going to get wet?" Ryan asked the group. They all walked down to the entrance and dove right into the freezing water.  
  
A/N: I know I have three random characters, but no worries they will be very minor characters, making very little appearances. Hope you enjoyed the first/second chapter. 


	3. The Creation

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own LM.  
A/N: Sorry for the whole no updation thing I had going. Thursday was just hectic, Friday I had this weird allergic reaction to something which is odd because as far as I know I have no allergies and today I had a fever. This week was just like my week to be sick and sick some more. Great week to start up a story.  
  
Chapter 2: The Creation  
  
There were many people at the pool that day, but the small group had managed to get themselves in a nice area where everyone could stay standing and have fun together. At first, Lizzie was really nervous and a little shy around all these boys that Parker had spent her elementary years with, but eventually it was hard not to laugh along with everyone else. They all made it really easy for her to get comfortable. Especially when a new game was created.  
  
Lizzie was standing, facing Parker and talking to her and it kind of seemed like Parker had a little mischievous glint in her eyes, but Lizzie couldn't figure out why. All of a sudden, Lizzie felt strong pressure coming down on her head as she was brought lower and lower under the water, until she was fully submerged. She came up gasping for air and spun around to look at the guilty party. None other than that curly headed boy.  
  
"You're dead!" Lizzie screamed as she plunged for him.  
  
"It was Parker's idea," Gordo responded as he began to swim away, which didn't help because Lizzie was an amazing swimmer and she eventually caught his calf and pulled him upright.  
  
"It's time for a dunking," Lizzie laughed as she pulled together all her strength to get Gordo under the water. It was a little easier because they both were tredding water at this point.  
  
Somehow, it became a game. Like most pools, dunking was strictly prohibited, but the group still went on and did it. The game even received a very appropriate name, Dunk Fest '02 [A/N: Lizzie was going into 8th in 2002, yes? Oh, well. Now she is.]  
  
Lizzie liked hanging out with the boys she had met earlier, but she enjoyed Larry and Gordo's company the most. They were the two she had talked with the most and had talked to her. Not that the other boys avoided her, Larry and Gordo were just more approachable and personable than the other three.  
  
The wave bell rang and everyone, out of pure routine, screamed as if they were watching Scream for the first time. The group decided to stay where the were and not go over to the ropes or attempt surviving the deep end because Ryan, Jake, and Scott wanted to body surf and the remaining four wanted to watch on.  
  
Larry and Parker were goofing off, it seemed to Lizzie that they really liked each other and something would eventually happen, if it hadn't already.  
  
"Having fun?" Gordo inquired.  
  
"Yeah, I'd say so. You?"  
  
Gordo simply nodded. "It's always nice to meet some of Parker's new friends. Especially fun ones."  
  
"Ditto. So, I never learned what you're real last name is," Lizzie prodded him for more information.  
  
"Gordon. The name's David Gordon. And Lizzie, I don't think you've said you're last name."  
  
"McGuire. Anything else?"  
  
"Not at the moment, but if I think of it, I'll let you know right away."  
  
"I'll hold my breath."  
  
"Just don't go dieing on me now. I'd feel guilty."  
  
"Nice to know I wouldn't be missed," Lizzie joked. She didn't really expect him to miss her, she had just met him.  
  
The waves ended and the seven of them regrouped and decided they could go for some food. They all got out of the water and got their respective towels/cover-ups. Lizzie just pulled on her shorts and walked down to the concession line, which was surprisingly small. She joined everyone else and looked up at the familiar menu deciding what to get.  
  
"Chaco Taco? No. Breaks too easily. Firecracker? No. My lips will be blue and red too long. Ah, a Drumstick. Perfect," she said to herself.  
  
"Always talk to yourself, Liz?" Parker came up behind her.  
  
"Yes, Parker, you should know, I'm a schizophrenic. I try to hide it, but there's no hiding any longer." Lizzie wiped away a fake tear and started cracking up with Parker.  
  
Lizzie and the rest ordered what they wanted and paid the cashier. They walked outside and immediately found a round table with an open umbrella above it, keeping the shade from its occupants. They all sat down in a circle. Lizzie, Gordo, Ryan, Jake, Scott, Larry, Parker, and back to Lizzie again.  
  
The group ate and drank in a comfortable silence, occasionally a comment or two was made, but over all it was quiet.  
  
After eating, Lizzie and Parker decided to lay out in the sun for a little bit. Their main objective for the summer was to get tan. The boys continued on into the water and Lizzie and Parker made their way up to their towels.  
  
Parker pulled out her lotion and gave a little to Lizzie. The girls laid down on the towels and began their girl talk.  
  
"What do you think of my boys?" Parker asked.  
  
"They're fun. But what's up with you and that Larry kid?"  
  
"Ah, Larry. Larry and I are just friends, but I don't know what's going to happen."  
  
"Mm-hm. What do you want to happen?"  
  
Parker blushed, "Nothing."  
  
"Right," Lizzie laughed.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Fine, we're done talking. Let's just tan. I need darkness."  
  
"Agreed. You are a ghost."  
  
"Oh, and like you're tanner than me." Lizzie shot back.  
  
"Fine. We're both pale. And it sucks." Parker closed her eyes and focused on getting a nice base tan to help her start out the summer.  
  
Lizzie did the same and the girls soon dozed off in the sun, waiting for the next adult swim when the boys would return.  
  
A/N: So, what do you all think? Good? Bad? Ugly? I really like writing this because now I'm remembering things that happened when this happened to me. It's very nostalgic. 


	4. End of A Beautiful Day

Disclaimer: Yes! My parents have bought me Adam Lamberg as an early birthday present! Woohoo! At the moment, he is stored away, keeping him safe from those who want him. ::looks around:: Yes, I mean you! You can't have him, he's mine. All mine. I wish. But it would be a nice birthday present. 12 days, my lovely parents, 12 days.  
  
A/N: hmmm, I got no reviews for the last chapter, does this mean it was bad? I hope it wasn't bad, because you're basically telling me that my life is bad. Are you really telling me that my life is bad? How dare you. ::cowers in corner:: Well, ha! I'm going to update anyway and hopefully someone will love me and review. Please? It really does encourage me to write and write well for that matter. ::puppy dog eyes:: You know I've got you.  
  
Chapter 3: End of a Beautiful Day  
  
Parker and Lizzie were still happily dozing on their towels under the warm beat of the sun, both slightly reddening, when the sun got a sudden shadow over it and Lizzie and Parker were covered in darkness. The girls were not aware of the sudden change of atmosphere as their eyes were closed. Out of nowhere, Lizzie awoke with a start when she felt what seemed like raindrops on her stomach.  
  
"When did it start raining? When did it get so dark out?" Lizzie asked slowly opening her eyes. She fully opened them now to the sound of laughter. She looked around and saw five familiar dripping faces staring down at her. She scowled. "I was tanning here." She faked being upset.  
  
"It looked to me like you were drooling more than tanning." Ryan laughed out. This started a great uproar in the boys once again, waking Parker.  
  
"I do not drool!" Lizzie protested while standing up to stretch.  
  
"Sure, there was just water emitting from your mouth for no reason," Gordo interjected.  
  
"Aw, you guys, leave Lizzie alone. She doesn't drool. She's just a little sun burned." Parker stopped the boys immediately.  
  
Lizzie gazed down at herself and back at Parker, "You're one to talk about sun burns there, Parker." Parker than looked at herself and laughed.  
  
"I guess so. Oh, well. We'll be tan in a couple days. No biggie."  
  
"So, girls are you going to come back in the water, or what?" Jake finally laid out their main purpose for waking the girls.  
  
Lizzie and Parker looked at each other and shrugged. "Why not?" They replied in unison and headed for the bottom of the walk.  
^Later That Night^  
  
Parker and Lizzie were chatting online:  
  
Parker = eArThGuRl03  
  
Lizzie = SMILEY1405  
  
eArThGuRl03: Did you have fun today, Liz?  
  
SMILEY1405: Yea! It was awesome!  
  
eArThGuRl03: We need to totally go tomorrow  
  
SMILEY1405: Yup. I need to majorly tan. Are the boys going to be there?  
  
eArThGuRl03: I dunno. Y?  
  
SMILEY1405: None. They were just fun  
  
eArThGuRl03: We'll just hafta see tomorrow then I guess  
  
SMILEY1405: I can deal with that. Tell me more about the Larry and Parker saga  
  
eArThGuRl03: Are you sure you're ready for it?  
  
SMILEY1405: YES! Now spill  
  
eArThGuRl03: I dunno. It's really stupid. We've both known each other since we were really young and he's just this guy that I've always had some interest in.  
  
SMILEY1405: Always?  
  
eArThGuRl03: Yes, always. There've been other guys that I've liked, but it's just Larry. I don't know how else to explain it. He understands me the best, too.  
  
SMILEY1405: I guess I understand.  
  
eArThGuRl03: Good, b/c it's really hard to think of words to say that'll make it sound right.  
  
eArThGuRl03: So, Gordo?  
  
SMILEY1405: AH! What about him?  
  
eArThGuRl03: You want him.  
  
SMILEY1405: I just met him, I don't want him  
  
eArThGuRl03: Oh, yes you do. How perfect would that be though, if I finally get with Larry and you hook up with Gordo?  
  
SMILEY1405: It'd be fun, but it's never going to happen. B/c I don't even know the kid.  
  
eArThGuRl03: But you will. And when you do, you'll fall madly in love with him.  
  
SMILEY1405: You really need to lay off the Shakespeare. Not everything happens that way.  
  
eArThGuRl03: Are you dissing my man?  
  
SMILEY1405: You know, I heard 'your man' was Anti-Semitic.  
  
eArThGuRl03: OK, one downfall. Gordo does hate him maybe that's why.  
  
SMILEY1405: Are you just trying to bring Gordo up whenever you can?  
  
eArThGuRl03: No, Gordo's Jewish, but it was a perk.  
  
SMILEY1405: See, I didn't even know his religion.  
  
eArThGuRl03: Now you do. Anything else?  
  
SMILEY1405: No. If I wanted to know, you'd know or he'd know. The. End.  
  
eArThGuRl03: Fine. Be stubborn.  
  
SMILEY1405: I will be : P  
  
eArThGuRl03: Ha Ha. Very funny.  
  
SMILEY1405: I know. Listen, P, I gots to go eat. Call me to chill lata!  
  
eArThGuRl03: Bye, Liz!  
  
A/N: So, will you review! Even if it's to tell me this chapter was crap b/c it was, I can deal with it. Please pretty pretty please with sugar on top? No, not really. 


	5. Addicted To You

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of it. My birthday is still only a few days away. I'd be perfectly happy with a short, curly-haired, blue-eyed, 18 year old. There's a line of a song used, not mine, either.  
  
A/N: Yeah, well, someone keeps hacking into my computer and I want to hurt whoever it is. Badly. They seriously deserve to die. And yes, that was a death threat. I will kill them. This is like the 10th time it's happened and they keep doing it. I don't understand how they can get my screen name over and over when I keep having to change it. Pricks. Now I have to catch up on everything from everywhere. Gah. Anyways, so I've got a dedication now. On Sunday, it was my Parker's birthday. Because as you already know, this story is based on an experience I've had. To my Parker, wherever you are, be it the Dominican Republic, or some random state getting better, please get better. I'm sorry and happy 17th birthday. Can't continue that anymore, it gives away too much and it's upsetting.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Chapter 4: Addicted to You  
  
Lizzie and Parker walked into the pool, showed their ID's and got a raft ticket. They laid their things out in the same place as the day before and went to claim their raft. They immediately got one, as there still weren't that many people at the pool. They decided to test their first raft of the year right away.  
  
They jumped into the water and trudged out, raft in tow. They got to the "deep" end, it was only about 8 ft and picked out a spot to set their raft on. They each got on and sat on one side of the raft in order to keep balance.  
  
The girls started talking about Parker's new adoption. She had recently been officially adopted by the parents she had been with for a long time. However, she wasn't the only one that was adopted, there were two other boys, one a year older and the other was going to be a junior in high school.  
  
As they were talking, they felt something lightly bump them, almost knocking them off the raft. The girls looked around and saw no one in sight. They decided to return to their discussion. About a minute later, they felt a harsher push on the raft and they were completely tipped over. Both girls screamed on their way down, barely gulping in some water.  
  
Parker came up first, with Lizzie closely behind. They searched around for the culprit, but couldn't see them or their raft.  
  
"Well, this isn't straight," Parker fumed. "I want my raft."  
  
"Who would seriously kick us off our raft to steal it?" Lizzie asked in disbelief.  
  
Suddenly, both their eyes were darkened as hands came over them. Lizzie shrieked out in surprise while Parker tried to break free unsuccessfully.  
  
"Guess who?" came a deep hoarse voice neither girl had heard before.  
  
"I'm going for 'crazy guy who stole out raft.' Am I right?" Parker said clueless.  
  
"Wrong," responded the mysterious voice.  
  
"Well, who are you?" Lizzie asked, irritated. There was silence. "Hello?"  
  
Again, she found herself under the water unwillingly and she knew Parker had been pushed down as well, judging by the force of water she felt coming from her direction.  
  
This time, Lizzie came up first and hit both Larry and Gordo upside the head.  
  
"You're a dick."  
  
"I'm a dick, I'm addicted to you," Larry and Gordo sang in unison.  
  
"Huh?" Lizzie asked confused.  
  
"Dude, Lizzie, it's a song, you know Simple Plan, 'Addicted'"? Larry chimed in.  
  
"Right. I knew that."  
  
"We seriously need to school you on music." Gordo stated. "You're probably into Justin Timberlake because he's oh so hott. With two t's."  
  
"Shut up," Lizzie blushed and hit him. "Just because I like Justin Timberlake doesn't mean I know nothing about music."  
  
"Lizzie and I are going to have to get you two back. Badly. When you least expect it." Parker finally interjected as she returned with their raft.  
  
"We're shaking in our boots," Gordo mocked.  
  
"Good. You should be," Parker retorted.  
  
The group continued their day much as the previous day was minus the three extra boys.  
  
A/N: Alright, give me a good revenge prank that Parker and Lizzie could do to Gordo and Larry. It's hard to think of these thing. Review. Sorry it's short. I just couldn't think of anything to continue with. 


	6. Competition

Disclaimer: I still have yet to maintain a grasp on that ownership of Lizzie McGuire or affiliates. ::tear:: It'd be nice to have ownership of a show, huh? Especially one that brings in the dough. I've got nothing against being rich. Screw being a teacher, I'll be in charge of some show or something. Like that'll ever happen. I could only hope, as we all can.  
  
A/N: Well, it's been a couple days since my last updation and I'm sure you've all been awaiting the coming chapters as much as I have. I have all these chapters in my head and it's hard to get them out into words and make them long. It's not as easy as it seems. Maybe because it's the past and it's factual or something. I don't really know. I am going to try and develop the Parker and Larry relationship next chapter, it's just a little more difficult because I wasn't there during my Parker and Larry's time alone. So, some stuff and incidences will have to be made up. Honestly, everything I've put into this, minus conversations (I will only be having a few of those by heart seeing as how I don't remember EVERYTHING!) completely happened, just switch those names around and, it's my summer. I miss Dunk Fest and watching him dive. Good times. It was a lot of fun. Now that I've written one of the longest author notes ever, for me at least, I shall continue on to the review responses seeing as how I forgot to add those last chapter. Oops!  
  
Reviews:  
  
(: The whole first half of this story IS going to the pool and hanging out, hence the title.  
  
Tanguay40: Yes, my birthday is tomorrow. Thank you. Also, as I said the first half or so will be at the pool. There won't be much school interaction because Gordo and Lizzie don't attend the same school, so that would defeat the purpose. The tan thing, I don't really know. I'm naturally tan, and I don't go out into the sun and tan that much in the summer.  
  
Melanie: Thank you, I'm trying to make it that way. ::wink::  
  
Chapter 5: Competition  
  
Lizzie and Gordo were out on the raft enjoying themselves while Parker and Larry were off basking in the sunlight over by their towels. The previous two were enjoying themselves and watching some people jump off the two diving boards. Many of the people that jumped off the diving board were really talented, but that day, Lizzie and Gordo saw some extreme divers.  
  
"Yeah, these girls'll be good," Gordo joked obviously making fun of the fact that the girls in question were about nine or ten.  
  
"Hey, are you being sexist, buddy?" Lizzie countered.  
  
"Of course not, they're just going up guys who have been doing this for year's."  
  
"Well, I'll give you that. Oh, look one of them is going. What the heck?" Lizzie was confused as the first girl raised her arms over her head, arched her back, smiled and extended her arms ready to dive. The girl ran up to the board and jumped off, perfectly executing a dive at about a 1.5 difficulty.  
  
"See, Gordo. I told you so. She's amazing. Probably better than half of those cannon ball boys." Lizzie said as she stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Now who's being mean? She was pretty good though. But you have to admit, the beginning, hilarious."  
  
"Yeah, it was pretty funny and the other one is doing the same exact thing. They've got to compete or something. No one would just randomly do that before a dive. It's almost like gymnasts." Lizzie chuckled.  
  
"I'm going to go off. You watch." Gordo swam over to the ladder and climbed up. He walked over to the line at one of the two boards and took his place. He left Lizzie there, sitting confused and inadvertently watching him as he walked up closer and closer.  
  
Gordo was finally up. Lizzie had seen him go off the board a few times before, and she had as well, but he left so abruptly there had to be something. Out of nowhere, he raised his arms over his head, arched his back, smiled and proceeded to walk up to do his dive. Lizzie didn't see the dive, it didn't really matter that she hadn't either. He didn't want her too. He wanted to make her laugh, make her smile, and he had. She could hardly breathe by the time he swam back over to her.  
  
"So, what'd you think?" He asked looking hopeful.  
  
"I'd say it's a 9.5. Execution could use a little work, but you had a flawless start. Congratulations, you've won." Lizzie said in her best judge like voice.  
  
"Oh, thank you thank you. You like me you really like me." Gordo swiped a fake tear away and accepted a fake bouquet of flowers from Lizzie. They both then broke out in extreme laughter.  
  
Then, after the laughter had ceased to exist, there was a silence between Lizzie and Gordo. It wasn't an awkward silence though, they were comfortable; they didn't need to really say anything. Lizzie lay her head over onto the raft and felt the warm rays come onto her nearly dried back.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts, McGuire." Gordo started up a conversation.  
  
"Nothing, really. It's just I was thinking about how much fun I've been having this summer with Parker and all. It's just a different change for me."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, this is really the first year Parker and I became as close as we have. I have known Parker for a really long time, back before she transferred schools, it's just that we never knew each other that well. Even when she transferred, we didn't have classes together. This year, this was the first time I actually spent time with her and got to know her as well as I have. It just is a little, I don't know what I'm trying to say."  
  
"No, I understand. She's a fun girl."  
  
"Yeah, she is." Lizzie let out a slight laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing. She's just different than I expected. She's more free and wild than anyone I've ever met. It's a nice change."  
  
"Parker is a wild one, all right," Gordo chuckled. "She was doing the craziest things when we were younger. She always worked her way out of trouble though. If she had gotten caught, though, she'd have been out of there."  
  
"Speaking of Parker. Her and Larry?" Lizzie broached her new favorite topic.  
  
"You are seriously hopeless, you know that? You can't get your mind past the fact that they want to have little hippie Star Wars fans running around."  
  
"Ew. You are **so** not being funny. That's just disgusting and we're only 13!"  
  
"Did I say the hippie Star Wars babies would be crawling anytime soon? I didn't think so. All I'm saying is, that's what they want. Keyword being want."  
  
"I'm the hopeless one? You probably go home and imagine what their "children" will look like." Lizzie smirked.  
  
"Oh, yes. I do every night. I lie in my bed wondering if the child will want to go as Han Solo or Gandhi for Halloween."  
  
"See, in your mind, they're going to have a hippie Star Wars fan little boy. There's no way my daughter would be Han Solo or Gandhi."  
  
"All right. I've got to cut you off. You're done. You're just done. No more elaborate discussion of hippie Star Wars boys or girls."  
  
"Fine. Party pooper."  
  
"Right, then who's dive preparation were you dying of laughter from?"  
  
"I haven't the faintest idea as to what you are speaking of, Mr. Gordon," Lizzie turned away from him.  
  
"I say again, just for good measure, you are hopeless." Gordo added it with a light splash in Lizzie's direction, causing her to turn around with a surprised look on her face.  
  
"Do you dare splash me?" She questioned, shocked.  
  
"No, of course not," he splashed her again.  
  
"I see. That's how it's going to be," Lizzie retorted with a double splash, equaling the two previous ones out.  
  
Needless to say, nothing but a splash fight and a few laughs came from this discussion.  
  
A/N: You know what to do. I still need a good revenge for Parker and Lizzie to execute to Gordo and Larry. I'll give you an Internet cookie! And now updates may be more frequent because I have Internet in my room. Woot! 


	7. Lizzie Sex Fiend?

Disclaimer: Sadly, my status of occupation has yet to change. I am still a lowly junior in high school. Excerpts belong to the amazing Judy Blume. Lyrics used - Lucky Boys Confusion - Fred Astaire.  
  
A/N: Woot! Today is the big 1-7! So excited! And my mom got me the sequel to Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. Rock on, Mom! This chapter is continuous to last chapter.  
  
SkigrrrrrrrlL: What I meant was, Lizzie had never met anyone named Gordo, because well, Gordo isn't an actual name and she hadn't met anyone named Gordo. Make sense?  
  
Chapter 5: Lizzie = Sex Fiend?  
  
"Will you do me?" Parker turned around and looked hopefully towards Larry.  
  
Larry grinned, "Sure."  
  
He proceeded to pick up the warm dark brown bottle of Hawaiian Tropic and squirted the sticky liquid into his palm. He squished his hands together and rubbed a little, getting lotion on both of his hands. By this time, Parker had already laid down onto her back, awaiting the lotion.  
  
After he was done coating her back in lotion he said, "My turn?"  
  
Parker faked exasperation and sat up, "If I must."  
  
"Oh, you must. Would you really want me running around her looking like a ripe tomato? Would you really do that to me?"  
  
"You'd have fun with it, Larry. You know you would." Parker was prepping herself for applying Larry's lotion.  
  
"Maybe I'll do that later in the summer. It would be pretty funny to see me running around here like that. Gordo could even film it."  
  
"He probably wouldn't bring his camera here. It would get all wet."  
  
"True, but can he really pass up the opportunity?"  
  
"We'll just have to see. But not now, now Larry, I'm going to read my book."  
  
"What book?"  
  
"Summer Sisters. Lizzie said it was an amazing book, so she lent it to me and I'm checking it out."  
  
"How's it fairing your tastes?" Larry asked in his unusual way of saying things.  
  
"It's a definite chick book. But it's pretty good. There are some whacked out things in here though. Not my usual style."  
  
"Yeah, girly books were never for you."  
  
"This one is different though. It's more about friendship than romance. Of course romance is there, but the core is the friendship of these two girls."  
  
"Ah, there it is. You love friendship stories."  
  
"Shut up. It's good. Here, I'll read some to you."  
  
"I am all ears." Larry feigned excitement.  
  
" All right, this is where I'm at now, 'Gus- Jesus! When she opened the bathroom door and he caught a glimpse of her in that flimsy T-shirt, and under it the swell'..maybe I should read another part," Parker blushed and started searching furiously for another part to read.  
  
"I had Lizzie all wrong. She's a sex fiend." Larry laughed.  
  
"Ok, gross. She is not, let me just find a better section of the story." Parker continued to look, "Here, this is better, 'One night at dinner Lamb asked if she was having a good time. iA good time?/i Vix couldn't believe what a time she was having. It was the best time of her life! Sometimes she wished summer would never end. Sometimes she wished she'd never have to go home.' See, it's not all about flimsy T-shirts."  
  
"All right, all right. You win. I'll just let you continue reading from where you left off, I think the word was 'swell.'" Parker scowled at him and returned to her reading.  
  
Larry pulled his Discman from his bag and put in his newly burned CD. He pressed 'play' and let the lyrics take him, all the while staring at Parker who was intently reading.  
  
~You can call it anything you want the fact remains the same  
  
I never got to be your Fred Astaire  
  
You can lie to yourself and all your friends and pretend that you don't care  
  
But circumstance gets in the way  
  
You have so many opportunities I never had  
  
Don't push so hard, nothing is ever easy  
  
And this talent that you take for granted, it's a gift from god  
  
Don't pass it up, nothing is ever easy  
  
Are you ready to work real hard  
  
Are you tired it's just the start  
  
Listen to me son, I'll take you far  
  
You can call it anything you want the fact remains the same  
  
I never got to be your Fred Astaire  
  
You can lie to yourself and all your friends and pretend that you don't care  
  
But circumstance gets in the way  
  
Heel, toe, heel, toe, side to side AGAIN, gonna get it right  
  
Don't push so hard, nothing is ever easy  
  
Don't forget your please and thank you's, don't forget to smile  
  
Don't pass this up, nothing is ever easy  
  
Their pushing these children for all the wrong reasons  
  
So far man you're crushing down their spirits  
  
Suffocate, emancipate, turn their backs and walk away eventually  
  
Seeking, one of these paths  
  
You're wasting time --- I call it living  
  
To the world what are you giving  
  
You're wasting time.~  
  
A/N: What do you think? I don't really know how a Parker and Larry thing would, so I'm winging it. Completely. 


	8. Run Ins

Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue. Happy happy joy joy.  
  
A/N: Yeah, realized last chapter that I was numbering the chapters wrong here. Oh, well. I'll fix that shiz later. I feel like my beginnings are repetitive, are they? It's hard to change it up. And if any of you don't like some of the things I have mentioned as Lizzie and Gordo's favorites. Leave, now. And if you haven't heard of some of them, look them up.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Curlykitty281: I've got some ideas formulating. They're a little harsh, I might tone them down a little. It'll be soon, though. Maybe next chapter.  
  
LizzieC: Isn't it the greatest book? I heart it so much. It's too good.  
  
Tanguay40: I like having regular reviewers! Honestly, the diving thing is just so funny even to think about, because my 'Gordo' did it all the time. The hippie Star Wars children is one of my favorite parts to write.  
  
Chapter 7: Run Ins  
  
Sitting at an umbrellaed concession stand table, Lizzie and Gordo are each enjoying a drink and continuing their new game.  
  
"What's the score, now?" Gordo asked.  
  
"It's about Parker, a million, Larry, two." Their new game? Every time Parker or Larry would do something to show the other affection of any sort, Lizzie and Gordo would "mark it" and "keep track of the score." Obviously, Parker hadn't made a million attempts and Larry hadn't made just two, it was just something no one else besides Lizzie and Gordo actually got.  
  
"Lizzie, you know I don't know too much about you." Gordo changed the subject.  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
Gordo thought for a minute, "How about some of your favorite things?"  
  
"Like what things?"  
  
He strummed his fingers against his chin, 'deep in thought,' "Color, Movie, Song, Book, TV show."  
  
"Purple, The Princess Diaries, "Everything I Do I Do It For You, the Bryan Adams version, Book? Summer Sisters and TV show, I don't really have a favorite TV show. Gordo, your turn. Same questions."  
  
"Blue, The Matrix, "All of You" Frank Sinatra, Perks of Being A Wallflower, and Punk'd. Good show."  
  
"Frank Sinatra?"  
  
"Bryan Adams?"  
  
"Ok, no. Just no. I have been in love with that song since I first heard it in Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves. Greatest song in the world."  
  
"Fine, Frank is amazing. Truly amazing."  
  
Lizzie stifled a laugh, "Whatever you say."  
  
"You don't know music, McGuire."  
  
"Have you ever listened to Everything I Do, have you ever truly heard it? It's a beautiful song."  
  
"And so is All Of You"  
  
"I'm sure it is."  
  
"Come on, let's get back." Gordo got up, ending the conversation.  
  
Lizzie and he started walking out, and Lizzie spotted her mom, Jo, in the shallow end of the water.  
  
"Lizzie! Look at yourself. What is this?" Jo remarked at Lizzie's appearance.  
  
Earlier, Lizzie had gotten a hold of Larry's hat and it was now perched on her head, not fully on, and she had a towel strewn carelessly across her legs.  
  
"Mom." Lizzie let out in an exasperated sigh, "Come on."  
  
"Lizzie you make no sense."  
  
"I'm just having fun, Mom." Lizzie yelled over her shoulder as she and Gordo walked over to Parker and Larry.  
  
A/N: I know this chapter is just kind of there, as all of them are at the moment, but trust me, they play a huge part. Especially this chapter. But, it won't be until later, much later. Sorry for the shortness, I think tomorrow will be the pay back. Does honey wash off with water? 


	9. Sweet Revenge

Disclaimer: This again, huh? No, sorry. I'm done.  
  
A/N: I'm seriously obsessed with writing this story. While my brother is in his room, online (which means I can't be, you know that whole dial-up stuff and since we have AOL...) I sit here and I think of chapters to write and then I write them. This is seriously becoming one of my favorite fiction's that I've written here. Of course, the previous two I've done will always hold a special place with me, this one is just, fun. I hope it's fun for all of you. I'm going to try and make this story as short as it can be, because there will be a multitude of chapters, because of the span of time. You'll see, I'm getting ahead of myself, which isn't new. Now, onto the sweet revenge for Parker and Lizzie. Literally. See? Ahead of myself again.  
  
Reviews: NONE!  
  
Chapter 8: Sweet Revenge  
  
This was their day. Their day for revenge on Gordo and Larry. Parker and Lizzie had planned this out perfectly. What they had planned was a little harsher than what Gordo and Larry had done. OK, a lot harsher, but it would still be fun to do!  
  
They were all at the pool, and they had decided to take a nap. This nap was brought on by mock yawns from both Lizzie and Parker which got Gordo and Larry tired. It was still early, and it was summer, after all. Everyone needed their suntan lotion put onto their fronts and backs. Parker did Larry's and vise versa. Lizzie did Gordo's and vise versa. Everything was working out perfectly.  
  
The four of them pulled out their respective books and/or Discman's and allowed themselves to get drowsy and close their eyes, eventually.  
  
Gordo and Larry had fallen asleep on their stomachs, while Parker and Lizzie were on their backs, smiling at how easily their plan had worked, and their dreams...  
  
~*~*~*~Lizzie/Gordo Dream~*~*~*~ (I.E. they have the same dream)  
  
They were at the Wave Pool, but no one else was there. No lifeguards, no attendants, no friends. They were still content being by themselves and goofing off together. Scattered across the water were inner tubes and rafts, looking as if the people that were occupying them had just suddenly disappeared into thin air, leaving Lizzie and Gordo by themselves.  
  
The two drifted from raft to inner tube over and over again. They were on separate rafts and Gordo caught his hand onto the corner of Lizzie's. She grabbed his hand and pulled him in towards her. He climbed over onto her raft and sat there with her.  
  
Neither one of them talked for a long time. They were just staring deep into each other's eyes, until finally Gordo moved. Lizzie followed this move and they got closer and closer until there was no space left. Their lips finally met.  
  
~*~*~*~Larry/Parker Dream~*~*~*~(I.E. same dream is had)  
  
A young girl, about seven, is stepping out of a car with two adults she had just met less than an hour ago. This wasn't an unusual occurrence for the girl, she was constantly leaving and moving around, ever since her mom had finally given up. It had been a little over two years since Parker McKenzie had become an official 'child of the state' and she was now at a new house. A house that had other children in it. She liked other children. As she was walking up the driveway, a little shaggy haired boy in a green polo and khakis ran up to her.  
  
"Are you new?" He asked excitedly.  
  
"I guess," Parker responded, scared of this boy.  
  
"I'm Larry. I live over there," he pointed to a red house across the street, "What's your name?"  
  
"Parker."  
  
"Wanna play?"  
  
"Well, I don't know if I can..." Parker started but was cut off by the woman, Sherry.  
  
"Go ahead. Larry's a nice boy. You two have fun."  
  
"Come on, follow me." Larry took Parker's hand in his own and raced off towards his tree house.  
  
~*~*~*~End Dreams~*~*~*~  
  
Gordo stirred and woke up. He stretched his arms out and felt a little stiff. His back felt weird and he went to touch it. Bad idea. It was all sticky.  
  
"What? Larry! Man, wake up," he shook Larry awake.  
  
"Whaddya want?"  
  
"Is it just me or is my back sticky?" Larry felt Gordo's back, then his own.  
  
"Mine is too. What is this?"  
  
By now, Parker and Lizzie couldn't control it any longer. They each broke out laughing.  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Larry and Gordo screamed in unison.  
  
"Relax, all you gotta do is go under the shower in the locker room, it'll come off," Parker reassured the boys.  
  
"I can't believe this. What is it anyway?" Gordo fumed.  
  
"Honey, and I told you to watch out," Parker laughed as the boys stood up and walked towards the locker room.  
  
A/N: Like the dreams? I just felt like making them dream the same thing. Little eerie, no? Ha! Don't get your hopes up about anything. 


	10. Leaving

Disclaimer: Bah.  
  
A/N: Not much to say, here. That's it. Wait, pretend, Kate is friends with them. Ditto to Veruca.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Tanguay40: Well, now it completely comes off with just water. Shh!  
  
BrownEyedGurl: So I'm not the only one that experienced this? Good. Glad you like it.  
  
Chapter 9: Leaving  
  
One day, nearing the end of summer, tensions were high. This was due to the fact that Lizzie would be leaving for vacation the next day and after she came back, Gordo would be going away a few days after. Both parties had started to like each other, but were oblivious to the fact that the other had interest in them they way they did. Parker and Larry both had a feeling that the sparks were flying, seeing as Lizzie had stopped complaining to Parker every time Gordo was mentioned, and Gordo couldn't wait to get to the pool. Every day. Although, Parker and Larry had their own relationship issues that they had to deal with and didn't talk much about Lizzie and Gordo being more than just friends.  
  
This was the last time the group thought that they would all be together. Everyone spent the day together, because their fourth was leaving. Games were continued and each had their time to shine on the diving boards. Each was thinking something different, yet the same....  
  
~Larry~  
  
Will she still come to the pool everyday if Lizzie isn't with her? This is the first time one of us is going on actual vacation for n extended time. Will Parker come? I hope so. I think. What will I do if she doesn't? What will I do if she does? I just have to prepare for the worst. Thinking she isn't going to come, doesn't get my hopes up high. Even though they are pretty high as it is. It's very likely that she won't show up though - we don't call everyday making sure that Parker and Lizzie will join us just as they don't call us. We don't have to. We just expect them to be there. They won't always be there.  
  
~Parker~  
  
I'm going to miss Liz so much while she's gone. I'm trying to think of another friend to bring while Lizzie is away, but I can't. Not that I have no friends, but there are some things to take into consideration. My big concern is Gordo. It's so obvious that they want each other, all they've got to do is get over their insecurities and get the courage to say it. I know, practice what you preach. But Larry and I are different. If I were going to bring Kate along, she would definitely flirt with both Larry and Gordo crazy style. Especially once he finds out I like Larry and Lizzie likes Gordo. She's just that way. I don't want that. Veruca might be a good choice. She's too shy to flirt with anyone and even so, if she finds out Lizzie and Gordo like each other, and Larry and I are whatever we are, she would help me in my quest to get Lizzie and Gordo together. She loves Lizzie, why wouldn't she help? I know exactly who I'm calling tonight when Lizzie and I go out.  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
I'm leaving tomorrow! I'm leaving them tomorrow. Win lose situation all the time. It'll be a fun vacation. We're going to Panama City Beach, FL for a week or something like tat. Nice place to relax and not worry. Nice place to think. I need to think. With nothing special to do, no one to visit, no sites to see, I'll have me, myself and I to talk with. I like that idea. I have to get to the bottom of him. (Glances at Gordo) That'll be nice, to finally figure all of it out. I think I like him, he's definitely one of the best guy friends I've ever had. What if I do like him? Will I actually do anything about it? OK, right. It's me Lizzie. No self-confidence Lizzie. Like I would actually take that huge jump into nothingness. Yeah, right. I could never admit to a guy that I liked him without some comfort that he likes me as well, which Gordo doesn't. There's no reason her should. There's too much fear and chance of rejection to let him know. This is for myself. No one else. Especially Parker. She'd have a field day with it. I hate when she's right.  
  
~Gordo~  
  
I like that I make her laugh. I like her laugh. It's a cure little giggly laugh. I'll miss her laugh, her hair, her smile, I'll miss her. Stop it. Stop it. Stop thinking like that. You have no chance. She'd never like you. You're too short. You're too scrawny. You're not Justin Timberlake. How can I like a girl who likes Justin Timberlake and Bryan Adams? Maybe she's eclectic. Bryan Adams and Justin Timberlake aren't exactly the same musical category. That Bryan Adams song she likes isn't half bad, either. What was it again? Oh, right. "Everything I Do I Do It For You. I downloaded it the other day, it was pretty good. Not my regular choice, but it really nice instrumentals and lyrics. A very romantic song. I like how I'm thinking about her without actually thinking about her. It's like she won't be leaving me. Yeah, Gordo, she's leaving you tomorrow. It's all you. Shut up. I admit it, she's gorgeous. I don't mean in that supermodel gorgeous way, which isn't even that gorgeous to begin with, I mean, she's an incredible person. Inside and out.  
  
~End thoughts~  
  
**Flash Forward**  
  
Lizzie woke up the next day and quickly showered and dressed. Her family and her went to the airport and were on their way.  
  
Lizzie felt that this vacation would help her figure out Gordo, and she did, in a way, but for the most part, she was confused. There were several boys at the hotel and at neighboring hotels that Lizzie easily could have spent more time with if she wanted to, and with a few she did, when she was sick of herself. Herself was pissing her off. Herself was not being nice to her. Sure, she wanted to think about Gordo, but there was no reason it had to be just Gordo. Did it make her a horrible friend that she hardly thought about Parker anymore? Or her best friend Miranda? She should be sitting here, thinking of when she'll see Miranda again and finally starting eighth grade together. Instead, she thought about every part of Gordo, she thought about what it would be like to hold Gordo, kiss him even. One part was finished, now she had the harder part to do. She had to get over Gordo. There was no way she was going to set herself up for rejection again. Especially with Gordo. She didn't need to be hurt again. She wouldn't let it happen.  
  
Lizzie's head and heart seemed to be in disagreement. Her head knew it was wrong to harbor feelings for Gordo, but her heart wouldn't let go.  
  
A/N: Yeah, I just decided to add in this Lizzie being in FL here because if they couldn't be chapters by themselves. 


	11. Phone Calls

Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue.  
  
A/N: Sadly, this is coming to a close faster than I thought. Don't worry, the story still has a ways to go, and I will need your input soon so be alert! But that isn't for a little bit now. There is a character mentioned, who is a minor character in the show, but he's not thought highly of. Since this is AU, it's different.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Matt: It was honey. I did say it, but it could have been taken as Parker just calling one of the guys honey, instead of her actually saying what it was. But it was honey, nonetheless.  
  
Cute But Psycho: That they are. Your AU's are awesome, especially for not having cable, but you already know this  
  
BrownEyedGurl: I'm seriously afraid. You're like my long lost twin or something. I am obsessed with that song, I used to watch the music video every day, until I dropped the tape. Still a little upsetting.  
  
Chapter 10: Phone Calls  
  
Finally! She had arrived. It was a Monday and she fell straight onto her bed and jumped around, excited to have returned from her vacation. Lizzie couldn't wait.  
  
Her favorite part? Miranda was coming home that day, too. When Miranda arrived, she was supposed to call Lizzie. Lizzie couldn't wait until that phone rang, but she had learned well, she knew 'a watched pot doesn't boil.' She did anything and everything she could and every time she heard that familiar sound of the phone, she would jump and wait until she could see who it was. So far, no Miranda. Lizzie had managed to organize her already clean room, shower, redo her hair, read, and write the final vacation bit into her small notebook she used as her diary.  
  
The phone rang as it had a few times today, mostly salespeople and relatives, but this time Lizzie heard her mom's voice calling her to pick up the phone. Lizzie squealed and picked up her phone coolly.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"LIZZIE!" Miranda's voice screamed. Lizzie pulled the phone away from her ear for a second. "I missed you so much. I had the best time at camp it was so amazing. How was your summer?"  
  
"It was fun," Lizzie inwardly did flips as she thought of the time she had had.  
  
"That's all you can say? Come on, what'd you do?"  
  
"Parker and I spent a lot of time at the pool with these guys she's friends with and..."  
  
"Guys? What guys?" Thirteen year-old Miranda finally perked up.  
  
"Larry and Gordo. Anyways,..." Cut off again.  
  
"Did you just say Gordo?"  
  
"Yeah, why? Have you met him?" Lizzie asked, forgetting that Gordo wasn't a common name.  
  
"Lizzie is he fat?"  
  
"What! No, of course not." Gordo? Fat? Ha! "Why would you think that?"  
  
"Well, Gordo in Spanish means fat, I just figured maybe." Miranda reasoned.  
  
"No, it's a nickname. You know, my name is Elizabeth, but I go by Lizzie, His name is David and he goes by Gordo."  
  
"I'm not even going to ask. I'm so lost, but I'm comfortable with it."  
  
"Sorry, I guess it's kind of hard it explain these things. Any guys for you, Rands?"  
  
"Well, maybe one," Miranda admitted.  
  
"Do tell."  
  
"He actually is going to go into our high school next year, he just goes to a different middle school. His name is Ronnie. He was at a neighboring camp and we had "dances" with his camp and my camp."  
  
"Nice."  
  
"Wait, Lizzie which guy was yours?" Miranda finally realized she hadn't found out.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lizzie played little miss innocent.  
  
"Larry or the other guy, Gordo, right?"  
  
"None of them."  
  
"So Parker had them both?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Lizzie, who was it, it was that Gordo guy, I know it!"  
  
Lizzie blushed horribly, "Shut up."  
  
"I'm a genius. When do I get to meet this boy?"  
  
"Never?" Lizzie asked hopefully, knowing that wouldn't get her anywhere.  
  
"Wrong answer. Where can we find him?"  
  
"As far as I know, the Wave Pool."  
  
"Oh, that's it. We're going."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yes, now. Well, soon. Get ready."  
  
"Rands, I just came back. And so did you."  
  
"Like I care? You should want to see this boy."  
  
"But Miranda, I can't like him."  
  
"Who says?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"We're still going."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"Fine. I'll see you there."  
  
A/N: Woot! I was going to make this chapter extra long and include their Wave Pool 'encounters' but that's a chapter in and of itself. There will be my favorite favorite favorite ultimate favorite part in the next chapter. More like quote, but still. 


	12. Home Is Where The Heart Is

Disclaimer: The closet thing I've seen of any relations to Lizzie McGuire is the kid at my school who has "Gordo hair." It's nice hair.  
  
A/N: I'm sitting here, with a decreasing headache and a really bad smell of my new air freshener that I'm not too partial to and I figured, I'm not doing anything better, why not update? Of course, I'm starting this on Thursday and you won't see it until Friday. Whatever. Maybe Friday. We'll see.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Meggs: I didn't know that song was as popular as it has been. Thank you for 'falling in love with this fic.'  
  
BrownEyedGurl: I completely understand. You should try the 'dunking technique' I included in this chapter.  
  
Tanguay40: I bet many people had forgotten about Miranda, seeing as how I failed to mention her, a lot. Veruca is the girl with red hair, a tad chunky, she's in Clue-Less and Dear Lizzie. She might be in a couple others. Random character will be used.  
  
Cute But Psycho: Yeah, that was a pretty good conversation.  
  
Chapter 11: Home Is Where The Heart Is  
  
Miranda ran up to Lizzie's driveway 20 minutes later and leaned against the doorbell. Surprisingly, Lizzie answered, dressed appropriately for the pool.  
  
"Let's go," Lizzie muttered to Miranda.  
  
"You don't have to be so dramatic, you know," Miranda reasoned to her.  
  
"Don't say anything to any of them. Especially Parker," Lizzie pointed at her big-mouthed friend.  
  
"My lips are sealed," Miranda dragged her index finger and thumb across her lips, sealing them tight.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah."  
  
They entered the pool the same way as always and peeled their over-clothes off before officially entering the pool.  
  
"All right. Where to?" Miranda smiled wide, awaiting her meeting with Lizzie's new love interest.  
  
"Up there," Lizzie pointed to the regular spot and led Miranda there.  
  
As luck would have it, she found Gordo at his bag, pulling something out. He heard someone approaching and lifted his head and was surprised to say the least.  
  
"Lizzie? When did you get back?"  
  
"Today."  
  
"That's awesome."  
  
Miranda coughed and Lizzie finally realized she had neglected her other friend.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Gordo this is my friend Miranda. Miranda, Gordo."  
  
Miranda and Gordo exchanged pleasantries and Miranda help back her urge to laugh at the awkwardness of the situation.  
  
It turned out, Parker was there and so was Larry. But there were two other people who had not been there during Lizzie's time. Larry's brother, Sean and Veruca were there. Veruca had been coming with Parker since Lizzie left and Sean had just come today.  
  
They were now all in the water, continuing the game of Dunk Fest '02. By now, the lifeguards had given up on telling the group that it was against pool rules to dunk another person. Purely because it got useless and it was actually kind of entertaining watching the dunking. The girls, being weaker than the guys, had come up with a different way of dunking, that needed little strength. The guys were still pushed under, just not the same way. Lizzie had originally done it, she took her hand to the side of Larry's head one day and pushed it the opposite way, forcing it down with ease. This continued and was still being used. Today, however, a real classic dunk happened. A once in a lifetime dunk.  
  
Lizzie, Miranda and Veruca were standing and Parker was a few yards ahead of them and they were all talking. Suddenly, Sean came up behind Parker and lifted her into the air. Lizzie, Miranda and Veruca gaped at the scene in front of them as Parker continued talking, not realizing that her feet were no longer on the ground.  
  
"Uh, Parker...." Veruca stammered out first.  
  
"Yeah?" The three girls glanced and Parker followed their lead. "AH!" Next thing Parker knew she was flying and then was under the water again. She was in deep enough to not get injured and Sean hadn't thrown her far, it was just the fact that he had lifted her out. It was a true spectacle.  
  
Parker came up and Sean, Gordo, Larry, Lizzie, Miranda, Veruca, and even the lifeguards on the chairs were laughing.  
  
"That was the scariest moment of my life! I could have freaking died! What a rush!"  
  
Everyone started laughing harder now and Parker's insanity.  
  
Sean, Gordo, Miranda and Lizzie were seated at a table at the concession stand catching up and getting to know each other (in cases of Miranda and Sean).  
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie and couldn't help but say, "I missed you so much." He looked a little embarrassed but tried to cover it up.  
  
"I missed you, too," Lizzie replied surprised. Was it normal for guys to say that? Was it normal for your guy friends and only friends to say that?  
  
Sean had no idea what was going on with Lizzie and Gordo, but Miranda's mind was clearly reeling at those few words and expressions she had heard spoken. She felt like Lizzie and Gordo didn't realize that Scott and her were seating right there, but that just made it all the more magical.  
  
Everyone had said their goodbyes, Gordo would be leaving for vacation and then school would start. This was truly the end of their summer together. Lizzie and Gordo shared an awkward and nervous hug as he left into the black Jeep. Then, Parker and Veruca left, leaving Lizzie all to Miranda.  
  
"You two are disgusting. And stupid."  
  
"He is not stupid. Or disgusting."  
  
"And neither are you. By yourself, but together, oh yeah. He totally likes you Lizzie and you are completely head over heels."  
  
"You're wrong. He's just my friend."  
  
"Come on! Do you know anything about guys? Especially one's that are thirteen? They don't say things like, 'I missed you so much,' without wanting something more than friendship. He actually missed you, Liz!"  
  
"I know," Lizzie couldn't help but smiling thinking back at the memory.  
  
"Gordo likes you. Oh, wow. You just twinkled." Miranda laughed.  
  
Lizzie gave her a questioning look, "I did not. Wait, what?"  
  
"Your eyes fully twinkled when I said, 'Gordo.' See? They did it again!" Miranda mused.  
  
"You are so weird."  
  
"Yeah, well, at least I know when a guy likes me."  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
"I know when a guy likes you."  
  
"You think you know when a guy likes me. You're wrong. Gordo and I would never ever work, we go to different schools, it'd be way too hard, even if he did like me, which he doesn't."  
  
Miranda just rolled her eyes.  
  
A/N: I melt every time at that. Come on, a guy saying "I missed you so much" who wouldn't? Too amazing. 


	13. Wind Up

Disclaimer: If only....Lyrics used are not mine.  
  
A/N: It's been a couple days, I know. Sorry. I would have updated sooner, I was just lazy and stuff. Yeah.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Kobe-Mac: Yes, it is Ronnie. I don't really know why I used him, I just didn't want to create some random guy.  
  
Lara: Um, well, not quite, but it's a nice thought.  
  
luvurflyingmonkey123: Hippie Stars Wars children were nice.  
  
Tanguay40: It's not winding down too quickly. There is a little bit of ways to go. The following chapters won't make anyone happy, though. I don't think.  
  
Chapter 12: Wind Up  
  
(Note: This is a journal entry of Lizzie's the NEXT summer)  
  
Journal~ June 1st, 2004  
  
I saw him today. Yes, him. The only him it could be. It was not at all what you're expecting.  
  
As, you, journal, know, I have yet to officially walk through those doors since it happened. I just haven't been able to, there is too much emotional technicalities that I need to deal with.  
  
With the departure of Parker, it just hasn't been the same. With the departure of my talking to Parker it hasn't been the same. I was stupid and now I regret it all, but there isn't anything I can do. It isn't like she's still at that school she go moved into, she's gone. Forever, most likely.  
  
It still really upsets me. The fact that she did **that** and then continued to do it. And I feel so freaking childish because from the day I found out, I disowned her. I shouldn't have done that if she really meant that much to me. It wasn't the right reaction to have. I should have stuck by her side. I should have, but I didn't.  
  
Anyways, back to the main purpose of this entry in which I loathe in my newly found pathetic-ness. So, as I said, I haven't been to the pool all summer, which is true, I haven't. But, today, I wanted to take a walk, and I live only a couple blocks away from the pool and inadvertently ended up there. I don't really know, I guess my subconscious wanted to go. It went. It shanked at the last minute. I was standing outside, right next to the concession stand, I was intending to get a bottle of water or something for the rest of the walk, but then, I saw those curls. Those curls could only belong to one person, and they did. It was Gordo. He was so close to me, yet not. He was walking into the concession stand. As far as I know, he didn't see me. Which is good. To say the least. I almost said his name, I was so close, and then, I stopped myself. Those insecurities of mine came back and I stopped. Maybe I shouldn't have stopped. Oh, well, I digress. There isn't anything I can do now.  
  
I was watching that crappy Marieh Carey movie, you know Glitter. Yeah, it sucks, but I still tear up a little when I first saw it. Not the point, she sings this song at the end, when she finds out Dice dies. The one that she wrote the words and he did the music, but they weren't with each other. Ooh, freaky. Yeah, right. Anyways, it kind of hits home with Gordo and all.  
  
~*You're with me  
  
Til the bitter end  
  
What we had transcends  
  
This experience  
  
Too painful to  
  
Talk about  
  
So I'll hold it in  
  
Til my heart can mend  
  
And be brave enough to love again  
  
A place in time  
  
Still belongs to us  
  
Stays preserved in my mind  
  
In the memories there is solace  
  
Never too far away  
  
I won't let time erase  
  
One bit of yesterday  
  
Cause I have learned that  
  
Nobody can take your place  
  
Though we can never be  
  
I'll keep you close to me  
  
When I remember  
  
Glittering lights  
  
Incandescent eyes  
  
Still preserved  
  
In my mind  
  
In the memories I'll find solace  
  
Never too far away  
  
I won't let time erase  
  
One bit of yesterday  
  
And I have learned that  
  
Nobody can take your place  
  
Though we can never be  
  
I'll keep you close to me  
  
And I'll remember  
  
A place in time  
  
Still belongs to us  
  
Stays preserved in my mind  
  
In the memories there is solace  
  
Never too far away  
  
I won't let time erase  
  
One bit of yesterday  
  
Cause I have learned that  
  
Nobody can take your place  
  
And though we can never be  
  
I'll always think of you and me  
  
Always remember  
  
Love  
  
You're never too far *~  
  
A/N: All right, class participation. Review and tell me, which of the three C's you prefer: Campus, Concert, or Camping 


	14. Shot Down

Disclaimer: Nope. Excerpts belong to the amazing Ann Brashares.  
  
A/N: I neglected to mention this last time, two chapters ago, when Lizzie returns to the pool, I accidentally called Sean, Larry's brother, Scott one time. Sorry for any inconvenience. This chapter is also a journal entry of Lizzie's from her freshman year.  
  
Reviews:  
  
It seems that camping has the lead. If you would like another one, review or e-mail me with your choice, but as of now, camping.  
  
Kobe-Mac: That's for me to know, and for you to find out.  
  
Cute But Psycho: Basically, they lost touch with the departure of Parker. I'm still deciding what to say about Parker's disappearance.  
  
Madison and BrownEyedGurl: We'll see if Parker's departure will be revealed. I'm not sure, yet.  
  
Chapter 13: Shot Down  
  
Journal~  
  
December 14, 2004  
  
Ay! Freshman year is very, shall we say, different than junior high. It's just not what I expected. It's been a lot of fun, though. Miranda and I joined the swim team at the school and my season went really well. As did Miranda's. Mostly, it's just been meeting new people. It's really weird being here, practically my whole junior high went into this high school, but I hardly see any of them anymore.  
  
Currently, I have just been let down, again. That's about the thousandth time. I guess it's just in guys' nature to do something that pisses you off, huh? After Gordo, there's been no guy that I've been interested in that has been anything like him. We really shouldn't have lost touch with each other. It kinda sucks that that happened, but I don't really know anyway to get back in touch with him. I don't even know if he'd remember. He probably had some new girl this summer anyways. As I was saying, the guys here, don't understand anything. It makes it a little difficult for me to actually get over Gordo. No one else is up to par.  
  
There was one guy, Alex, that I liked, but he completely ruined it. He used to throw things down my shirt. That just was the end. No more. And last year, Kevin and I really good friends and now he won't speak to me. What the hell is that? That's not Kosher. I don't accept that.  
  
I want to see Gordo again, just for closure. I want to see him and I want him to be horrible and not remember me. I found this in The Second Summer of the Sisterhood. It's perfect:  
  
"But maybe it had just been attraction last summer. How did you separate attraction from love? And how could you possibly think you loved someone you barely knew and hadn't seen in almost nine months and quite possibly would never see again.  
  
"In those last hours in Santorini, Lena had certainly believed she loved him. But what lunatic would base her whole life on a few hours? And anyway, she knew better than to trust her desire-drenched memory. The Kostos she remembered probably had less and less in common with the actual Kostos as the months passed."  
  
How true, how true. I'm not saying that I love Gordo, far from it. I'm too young to be in love. But, still, it's everything I've been thinking since I last saw him. Like, honestly, he could be a totally different person now. I don't want him to be, I'd like it if he weren't and we could run off into the sunset together (Ha!), but I know that isn't how life works out. At. All. Life sucks. As the old saying goes, "Life's a bitch, then you die." It's never going to go my way. Why should it?  
  
I've been updated recently about the current whereabouts of Parker. She's in another country. She isn't allowed any true contact with any of us, I guess her parents think we were a bad influence on her or something. Yeah, us, the bad influence, right. I definitely remember losing my virginity to my brother's friend in eighth grade. And wait, he was a sophomore in high school. Yeah, that really happened. Note eye rollage. Whatever. I don't care what her parents think of me, it's not like I ever liked them in the first place.  
  
A/N: The polls are still open. The three C's: Campus, Concert, or Camping. It's up to you. One vote per person. 


	15. The Accident

Disclaimer: Go to previous chapters  
  
A/N: I have made my own decision. I'm currently writing this without knowing how you all wanted my story to go, but throughout the day, I realized I wanted to go the second route. I know, it's depressing, someone will die, but it's something new for me to deal with. This route is also a lot longer and thus, more chapters. The other route wouldn't be as long and it would way too fast paced. And I don't want that. So, I have made an executive decision for once. Lo siento. I'd like to thank Operation: Prom at my school for giving me this idea.  
  
All right, I just found out that it was a tie. Good thing I made a decision ahead of time. Camping, the winner of the poll, will not be included. Sorry. That's just the way the cookie crumbles.  
  
Chapter 14: The Accident  
  
April 14, 2007 (if my math is correct, that should be a Monday. Also, this is Lizzie's and everyone else's junior year. Big jump, I know.)  
  
"Honey, before you leave, read this article," Jo McGuire, Lizzie's mom was flailing another article at Lizzie. She always found articles that she thought Lizzie 'could learn from.'  
  
"Mom, I have zero time. I've got to go pick up Miranda. Leave it on the table and I'll check it after school," Lizzie yelled over her shoulder as she descended down the driveway towards her slightly used Toyota Camry.  
  
Miranda and Lizzie walked into the school and went to their first class, which was not together.  
  
Second hour rolled around, for both Lizzie and Miranda it was U.S. History with Mr. Lemry. Lizzie and Miranda were silently talking trying to avoid a tirade about not graduating from Mr. Lemry. The announcements were on and Mr. Bueno was talking about the recent loss of some sports team and Lizzie looked up awaiting to see the American flag show up so they could the pledge and be on with their business. Saying the pledge was a new rule instituted at Hilridge after September 11th. Instead, Mr. Bueno continued to speak. His voice got more serious and he was no longer speaking of sports.  
  
"Students, last night, at around 11:00 P.M., two students at Bayside High School were hit by a drunk driver. Both boys were going home. The man responsible has been arrested and charges have been brought against him. However, one of the boys, Lawrence Tudgeman, a junior at Bayside was immediately killed on impact. His friend, David Gordon is at Memorial Hospital with an unknown condition. I ask you all now for a moment of silence for Mr. Tudgeman and Mr. Gordon," Mr. Bueno finished.  
  
Lizzie blinked as two pictures of her old friends showed up one the screen. She's thought maybe she had heard Mr. Bueno incorrectly, but now looking at the pictures, she knew that these boys were older Larry and Gordo's. They looked exactly the same. Tears started forming in her eyes and she attempted to blink them away. The image left the screen, but it was the only image Lizzie saw.  
  
"Lizzie? Are you OK?" Mr. Lemry had now started class and Lizzie was still staring at the screen.  
  
The whole class turned to Lizzie and she still didn't move.  
  
"Lizzie? Come to the bathroom with me." Miranda urged.  
  
"OK," Lizzie responded by slowly standing up and making her way to the door.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Don't you know who they were?"  
  
"Who?" Miranda asked in confusion.  
  
"Larry and Gordo."  
  
"What about Larry and Gordo?" Miranda asked and suddenly realized the connection. "Lizzie, are they, were they the boys in the car?"  
  
Lizzie simply nodded.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"What can I do? Larry's gone and Gordo is in an unknown condition. What the fuck does unknown mean?" Lizzie yelled.  
  
"Excuse me ladies, keep the language clean," a teacher walking past said.  
  
"Sorry, m'am." Lizzie said and waited until she walked past "What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Go see him?"  
  
"I'm not family. I don't know the family. They won't let me in."  
  
"Well, I don't know. I'm trying. Do you want to go back to class?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Might as well."  
  
*-*After School*-*  
  
Lizzie walked into her house and looked at the kitchen table. The Suburban Living section of today's issue was opened. It was the article that Mrs. McGuire wanted Lizzie to read.  
  
"Might as well." Lizzie decided sitting down at the table. She read the headline, "oh, great."  
  
"Local Boys Hit  
  
Two junior at Bayside High School, David Gordon and Lawrence Tudgeman were hit in their car by a drunk driver late last night. The boys were on their way home, and a man hit them a couple blocks away from their destination.  
  
Lawrence Tudgeman, 17, died instantly from the impact. David Gordon on the other hand, was brought into Memorial Hospital and is being treated for injuries that have not been disclosed as of now.  
  
The man, 25 year old, Anthony Magi, hit a tree after hitting the car and the police were called by a witness. Anthony received no injuries and was promptly arrested. He has been charged with reckless driving, driving while intoxicated, and involuntary manslaughter."  
  
Lizzie ripped the article out of the paper and took it to her room. She opened her diary and put it inside.  
  
A/N: Were you expecting Larry? I'm sorry for Larry fans. I didn't WANT to kill Larry. But I had to. 


	16. What To Do

Disclaimer: yeah.  
  
A/N: Well, I know you're all probably shocked. Larry's dead. Le sigh. As I stated, I didn't want it to happen, it just seemed right. Yeah. Now I'm finally back into regular chapters. I'm so happy to be back into regular chapters. I don't like doing fillers like the journal ones. There's not much action going on in them. They're kind of boring to write and hard to do.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Tanguay40: Thank you for involuntary manslaughter. I put it in. On the Parker issue, I don't know yet. She might, but I don't where to fit her in. Maybe she'll come back for Larry's funeral, but with that Lizzie wouldn't see her. Getting ahead of myself. Stopping now.  
  
Chapter 15: What To Do  
  
That night and many after that, Lizzie hadn't slept at all, she kept reliving the moment she found out. She kept trying to decide what to do. Miranda was trying to help as well. She just wanted to see her friend be happier, but all her attempts got shot down. It seemed Lizzie had thought of every possible way and found a reason that it wouldn't work.  
  
"Are you going to the wake tomorrow?" Miranda asked Lizzie during lunch.  
  
"No." Lizzie replied meekly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Wake's are to pay respects to the family. I don't know the family. Hell, I hardly know Larry."  
  
"You could sit in the back during the funeral?" Miranda suggested.  
  
"My mom wouldn't let me miss school for that. It's useless."  
  
"What about Gordo? There's gotta be something you could do."  
  
"Whaddya got?" Lizzie raised her hands in exasperation.  
  
"Alright, since you won't visit him, you could send something to him at the hospital. It could even be anonymous if you wanted."  
  
Lizzie sighed and paused. "Maybe."  
  
"I got maybe! Hallelujah! Praise Jesus! Now what are you going to send him?"  
  
"I only said maybe. And if I'm going to do this, it's going to be my choice and it won't be anonymous."  
  
"Oh, going gutsy."  
  
"There's no other way." Lizzie stood and threw put her trash and proceeded to go to her next class.  
  
It was later that day, and Lizzie wasn't being very successful in thinking of what to send to Gordo.  
  
"Flowers? Everyone sends flowers. Baked goods? What if his condition has him not eating? Axe the food. Stuffed Animal? Too girly. Letter? Letter. Yeah, letter. I can do one of those." Lizzie smiled and picked up a pen and paper.  
  
"Do you remember me? I remember you. I'm just a girl from your past, nothing big. My name is Lizzie McGuire. It's been a few years since I last saw you or talked to you, but now, now I felt I had to do something to show you that I'm still here. I'm still there. It upsets me that a tragedy has forced me to do this, but I have to do this sometime right? Even if this is just for closure. I may get too chicken and not even get it out to you. I just hope that you actually do remember me and the time we shared. What I wanted to say was I'm sorry about everything, not just recent events. Everyone's probably saying I'm sorry. You most likely hate that phrase now. I can imagine. I really mean I'm sorry. I'm sorry about Larry, I'm sorry about you, I'm sorry you're in the hospital, I'm sorry I couldn't get the courage to find you sooner, I'm sorry that we lost touch with each other, I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. Back then, when I knew you, I was a nervous little 14 year old girl with a mild crush on a boy. I can't believe, that now, I'm finally doing this. I shouldn't be. It won't turn out well. Anyways, you may not be able to read this, you could be in a coma. Your condition is unknown. I hate that word. It is my new least favorite word. I wish it would, I don't know. I just don't like hearing it. All I hear about you is unknown condition. I'd like to know how you're recovering, if you're recovering. That's slightly morbid. I just wanted to say hi and get better. Hopefully you remember me.  
  
-Lizzie McGuire  
  
P.S.: You can thank the random-ness of this note to "Stream of Consciousness." It does wonders.  
  
Lizzie quickly folded the paper and put it into an envelope.  
  
"Mom! I'll be back soon!" Lizzie left before she could hear any objections.  
  
She drove straight to Memorial Hospital, pulled into visitor parking and walked up to the front desk.  
  
"May I help you?" An older woman with glasses asked.  
  
"Yes. I was wondering if you could get this to David Gordon's room?"  
  
"Ah, you can go do that." The woman gave Lizzie a map and outlined what desk to go to next. "Tell her what you told me and you'll be done."  
  
"Thank you." Lizzie said as she stumbled along trying to find her way to that desk.  
  
She got there and the lady took it and placed it in a pile.  
  
"I hope that was the right choice."  
  
A/N: Gordo's unknown condition revealed next! 


	17. No Longer Unknown

Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
A/N: I'm kinda pissed. I had the whole beginning of this up and now it's gone. I don't know what happened. But it did. Gr. Anyways this chapter is the return of our fine feathered friend, Gordo. It's been a while since we've seen him now hasn't it? OH! I forgot to mention that Lizzie included her phone number for Gordo to call her in the note.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Jess: I did say why Parker left. Her adoptive parents made her leave because of her behavior.  
  
Skigrrrrrrrl: We'll see what will happen to Gordo.  
  
Melanie: No crying. Crying is not allowed in reading fanfics! Sorry, bit of a Tom Hanks moment there.  
  
Chapter: No Longer Unknown  
  
Date: April 20. 7 days after the accident.  
  
Mrs. Gordon was seated in an uncomfortable chair next to her unmoving son's hospital bed. She hadn't moved since he had been brought here. Now, though, the room was covered with tokens of comfort from family, friends, coworkers, and classmates.  
  
Slowly, the 17 year old stirred and awoke. This was his first official wakening since the accident. He looked at his unfamiliar surroundings and landed on the only helpful person there was.  
  
"Mom?" He asked his mother who was asleep.  
  
She quickly woke up and looked up at her son. "David?" She asked in disbelief. She had been having this dream every time she slept.  
  
"Where am I? What happened?"  
  
"You don't remember?" He shook his head. She knew it was real, then, because her dream didn't ever go this way. "You and Larry," she paused at Larry's name, "you were in an accident."  
  
"An accident?" He sat and thought back to what had happened before he blacked out. "Oh, now I remember. We were coming home."  
  
"Yes, yes you were.  
  
"And we got hit."  
  
Mrs. Gordon nodded. She was now crying, dreading the time when her son asked about his friend.  
  
"What happened to Larry, Mom?"  
  
"Sweetheart, the car that hit you both, hit Larry harder," she started.  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Honey, I'm sorry, but Larry didn't make it."  
  
"He's...he's dead?"  
  
"How is that possible? He...he"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Dead. When?"  
  
"On impact. 7 days ago."  
  
"I've been out for 7 days?  
  
"Yes."  
  
Then, a nurse came in. "Ah, young Gordon, I see you've woken up.  
  
"Yeah." Gordo replied. It was all he could say at that time. He had just had an anvil dropped on him.  
  
"We have many things to do now that you've come out of your coma. Do you remember anything?"  
  
"I remember."  
  
"Good. The first thing we always have to cover is any chance of amnesia side effects. It's good to see that you remember who you are and everything."  
  
"Son, I'm going to go find your father. He went down to the cafeteria. I'll be back." With that, Mrs. Gordon stood and walked away.  
  
The nurse went out for a second and came back in with a basket filled with envelopes. "These were also sent to you. Don't read them now. Take your time. You need rest and you need to get better so we can get you outta here."  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
The nurse did more tests to see how Gordo was doing. All of his tests came back good. His parents finally went home that night.  
  
Gordo was in his bed unable to sleep. He wanted something to take his mind off of Larry. He glanced at the basket full of envelopes and thought it was his best option. He grabbed for the letter on top and opened the envelope up. He read.  
  
After the first few sentences, he stopped, "Lizzie McGuire? Are you kidding me?" He continued in amazement.  
  
Gordo quickly pressed the little red button, alerting the front desk that he needed something.  
  
An old woman hastily came in, "Yes?"  
  
"Sorry, but can you get me a pen and paper by any chance."  
  
She took out both items. "Here." She left.  
  
"Do I remember you? Are you joking? How could anyone forget the Lizzie McGuire?  
  
I don't know what to say. It's great that you wrote, but again, the circumstances. I'm sure you're ecstatic now, my condition is no longer unknown. I'm awake. I just woke up today, actually. For the first time since the accident. I just found out everything. It's kinda freaky thinking about it, so now I'm occupying my time by writing you back. I would have called or done something sooner, but I thought you wouldn't remember me. I guess we were both wrong. We both remembered. I also would have called after reading this letter, but since I've only just woken, they have yet to put a phone in. I should be getting it soon, though. There are many sorry's going around, and it is a little tiresome, but it means a lot to me that you cared enough to do this. Nervous little 14 year old girl with a mild crush on a boy, huh? Well, you're now reading the words of a still shaky 17 year old boy, around any girl. Especially the one's he's interested in. By the way, you learned Stream of Consciousness too? It always works when you want to get out feelings. Also, I say, don't read it over, you'll make too many corrections and it will turn out badly.  
  
-Gordo"  
  
A/N: This story is going to have about 20 chapters, without including the prologue. 


	18. Finally Hearing Your Voice

Disclaimer: Don't want to.  
  
A/N: Well, I got home from a Battle of the Bands and now I have amazing energy, so I thought I might as well start this chapter up. I realized that not everyone probably knows what Stream of Consciousness is, so I'll explain. It's basically what you think it means. You just write without thinking about it. It works really great. I suggest it.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Tanguay40: I was going to say fine curly headed friend, but I realized I always mention his hair.  
  
Melly: Well, thank you for reading it all minus two. I hate when that happens. \  
  
Chapter 17: Finally Hearing Your Voice  
  
Miranda and Lizzie are talking on the phone.  
  
"A letter?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Yeah. A letter." Lizzie responded still beaming.  
  
"Did he respond?"  
  
"I got it today."  
  
"Aw. Are we finally going to have a love connection?"  
  
"Miranda it was just a letter," Lizzie call waiting beeped. "Hold on, call waiting."  
  
"Hello?" Lizzie clicking over to the other side.  
  
"Hi. I was wondering if Lizzie was home?" The mysterious voice asked.  
  
"Uh, this is Lizzie."  
  
"Oh! Hi. This is Gordo."  
  
"C-can you hold for a second?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Lizzie clicked back to Miranda, "Miranda, I'm sorry I gotta call you back."  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"Gordo."  
  
"I'm gone." Miranda hung up right away.  
  
Lizzie clicked back over once again. "Sorry I had to take care of something."  
  
"It's cool."  
  
"You sound really good. I mean, healthy. Never mind."  
  
Gordo laughed, "Thanks. I think."  
  
"So, you finally got a phone."  
  
"Yeah. A few hours ago."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The phone went silent for a minute or so.  
  
"Well, Stream of Consciousness helps us more than we thought." Lizzie finally interjected.  
  
"Yeah. So, Liz, how have you been?"  
  
"I've been doing okay. Life's been pretty crazy this year, but I'm having a lot of fun."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Recovering."  
  
"Well, duh. I mean, prior to that."  
  
"Life was fun. A lot of music. A lot of schoolwork. And working."  
  
"Music? Are you in a band?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's awesome. High school bands are fun."  
  
"Yeah, it's a lot of fun. The guys in my band are really awesome."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Fruit Cup Savior."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah. I know everyone thinks it's stupid, but it actually means something."  
  
"No! I was supposed to go to one of your shows!"  
  
"Really? You heard about one of our shows? Gordo asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, it was all around Hillridge High."  
  
"Nice. Publicity."  
  
"What do you play?"  
  
"Bass. And lead singer."  
  
'A singer. Yum.' Lizzie thought. "That's awesome."  
  
"What are your hobbies?"  
  
"Going to local shows. Being on the swim team. That's about it."  
  
"You were always a pretty good swimmer."  
  
"Yeah. Now I do long distance."  
  
"How long are we talking?"  
  
"500 yards."  
  
"At once?"  
  
"Yeah. It's not that bad. Anyone can do it."  
  
"No way. Are you kidding me? 500 yards? That's insanity, McGuire."  
  
"Well, then, put me in the insane asylum. It's fun. I use the time to think and sing songs and just be with myself. I don't get much time for that otherwise."  
  
"I guess that makes sense."  
  
The two continued to catch up for a while until Gordo had to get off to talk with his doctor.  
  
"Listen, Liz, I gotta go, but I called for another reason.  
  
"And that reason would be?  
  
"Want to come visit me?"  
  
"Yes! I mean, that'd be cool."  
  
"How's Friday, say 5?"  
  
"Friday at 5. I'm there."  
  
"Awesome. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
A/N: They meet again next. MUHAHAH! The band name, I thought about using a direct name from a band I know, but I decided to switch one of them up a little, making it completely my own. 


	19. At Last

Disclaimer: I own Fruit Cup Savior. You don't. But if you can come up with some meaning, then you can own that. Lyrics - The Starting Line - Best of Me  
  
A/N: Hi. I know you all wanted this chapter, so I'm giving it to you. Be happy.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Jennifer: I'm trying to think of a meaning. It isn't coming to me. The band I made the name from, their meaning doesn't work so I've got to think of something. Larry just had to die. I don't know. Parker = sex. A lot.  
  
Skigrrrrrrrl: Yes, Gordo is alive. I couldn't do that. They have to see each other again. It's an L/G story. Well, feel honored again. Cause here you are.  
  
Chapter 18: At Last  
  
**Tell me what you thought about when you were gone and so alone  
  
The worst is over you can have the best of me  
  
We got older but we're still young, we never grew out this feeling that we won't give up**  
  
It was Friday at about 4:50. Lizzie was nervously driving over to the hospital to meet Gordo. She almost turned around and went back home thousands of times already. Now, though, she was pulling into the visitor parking lot and going up to the second desk she had gone to only a few days before.  
  
"May I help you, miss?" The same woman asked.  
  
"Yes, my name is Lizzie McGuire. I'm here to visit David Gordon."  
  
The lady checked her list, nodded and took out a sticker writing down the information. "Keep this on while you're here. That way, no on will stop you and ask who you are."  
  
"Thank you." Lizzie took the sticker and put it on her T-shirt.  
  
"Oh, and he's in room 3."  
  
"Room 3. Thank you." Lizzie started in search of room 3. She came to the door, which was ajar and heard voices. She knocked.  
  
"Come in," came one of the voices. She entered and found herself face to face with three boys, one of them definitely being Gordo.  
  
"Lizzie. You came." Gordo smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I did." The two other boys who were standing on either side of Gordo looked back and forth between Gordo and Lizzie.  
  
"Dude, that's Lizzie?" One of them asked. Gordo gave him a look to shut up.  
  
"Lizzie, this is Drew and Jeff. They're uh, in the band with me. They were just leaving."  
  
"Right. Yeah. Places to be. Nice meeting you." Both boys exited and Lizzie sat down in a chair next to Gordo's bed.  
  
**Here we lay again on two separate beds riding phone lines to meet a familiar voice and pictures drawn from memory  
  
We reflect on miscommunications and misunderstandings and missing each other too much to have had to let go.**  
  
"Sorry. They just sort of showed up." Gordo said.  
  
"No, it's fine. I'm a little early anyways."  
  
"I would give you a hug or something, but, I'm kinda stuck in the bed. The leg and all." Lizzie gazed to his leg, which was obviously broken, being propped up.  
  
"A hug can wait. I'd rather you get better."  
  
"Oh, and I am. The doctors say I'll only be here a few more days, then I get to go home. To my bed. It's hard to sleep at night in this thing."  
  
"Well, you don't look very tired."  
  
"Good. I tried to sleep last night. I didn't want you seeing me for the first time in a long time looking tired."  
  
Lizzie smiled. "You look great."  
  
"So do you."  
  
Awkwardness set in again. Lizzie looked around the room and landed on the desk next to Gordo's bed. Sitting open, like it had been read more than once, was Lizzie's letter. She smiled and looked back at Gordo, who was looking at her.  
  
**We turn our music down and we whisper, "Say what you're thinking right now"  
  
Tell me what you thought about when you were gone and so alone  
  
The worst is over you can have the best of me  
  
We got older but we're still young, we never grew out of this feeling that we won't give up**  
  
"A lot of people must really care to send you all this stuff."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think I know even half the people. A lot of them are my parents friends and family members I have met like once."  
  
"I've got those. They're kinda scary. They remember you, but you don't remember them and you have to play along, pretending that you remember them."  
  
"It's so annoying. I have some pretty cool relatives that realize that I don't remember them, I like them."  
  
"I wish I had those. Mine are all old."  
  
**Jumping to conclusions made me fall away from you  
  
I'm so glad that the truth has brought back together me and you**  
  
"Lizzie, honestly, I'm sorry we lost touch. I just didn't think.."  
  
"Didn't think you were important to me?" Lizzie finished for him.  
  
"Yeah, that. How'd you know?" Gordo asked.  
  
"It looks like we were both important to each other, but we were too scared to say it."  
  
**We're sitting on the ground and we whisper, "say what you're thinking out loud"  
  
We turn our down and we whisper, we're sitting on the ground and we whisper  
  
We turn our music, we're sitting on the ground, the next time I'm in town, we will kiss girl, we will kiss girl  
  
Tell me what you thought about when you were gone and so alone  
  
The worst is over you can have the best of me  
  
We got older but we're still young  
  
We never grew out of this feeling that we can't, we're not ready to give up.**  
  
"We were stupid, I guess. And neither of us gave up, either." Gordo reasoned.  
  
"Yeah, but we're smarter now. And we're here."  
  
"And I couldn't be happier, Liz."  
  
A/N: AW! Who doesn't love that song? It's so perfect. And I didn't even plan on using it. It just made sense. Does it make sense? Now, I'm going to go think of a meaning for Fruit Cup Savior. Maybe I won't even include a reason. 


	20. Can I?

Disclaimer: I only own Fruit Cup Savior.  
  
A/N: I've finally figured out a meaning for Fruit Cup Savior. It will be used in this chapter. I think next chapter is the last chapter and it features another song. Ay, me and my songs, right? Sorry. I just need to do it. You'll all love me for it. I know these things. Maybe a sequel if I can think of a plot. We'll see.  
  
Reviews:  
  
luvurflyingmonkey123: Yes, our dear Larry has passed on. ::tear:: Actually, for the band thing, I know a band, Juice Box Hero and I was trying to think of a band name and just switched theirs around a little. I am not in a band. Although that would be awesome.  
  
Skigrrrrrrrl: It's an amazing song. And they're an amazing band. Actually, I'm listening to the song right now.  
  
Soozy87: Oh, man. I suggest downloading it or something. So good. Chapter is right now.  
  
Chapter 19: Can I?  
  
Lizzie had gone and visited Gordo every day since the first. Now, it was Monday, Gordo would be getting out Wednesday.  
  
"Out of curiosity what does Fruit Cup Savior mean?" Lizzie asked while trying to figure out her math homework.  
  
"It's kind of hard to explain. Basically, we used our hobbies, but not really. They didn't really make sense together and so we just made up something else using the first letters. Make sense?"  
  
"Kinda. What hobbies did you use?"  
  
"Me, is film. Jeff, is cannabis, and Drew is soccer." Gordo answered. (A/N: Gordo will always love the movies my friends)  
  
"Cannabis. Well, alright, then." Lizzie laughed.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you, you know, partake in any of their hobbies?"  
  
"In other words do I toke up?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"No. I have, but I don't. Why, do you?"  
  
"I'm a swimmer. It would kill me. I'd like finish my 500 before I did all the laps because I don't remember which one I'm on and I'd get DQ'ed. Not what I need. But I have nothing against anyone who does. I just don't agree with them."  
  
"You're hilarious."  
  
"Thank you." Lizzie smiled. "By any chance, are you good at math?"  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"Trig. It's my review sheet and I'm so lost on the last problem." Lizzie handed the paper to Gordo.  
  
"You need the other side?" Lizzie nodded. "Alright, do the law of sine's to figure out the angle measure of the 90 side, then subtract from 180. And do the law of cosine's."  
  
"You are my life saver."  
  
"I try."  
  
Lizzie started working on the problem again. She finished and slapped her pencil down, "There!"  
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie intently, then said it, "Can I kiss you?"  
  
Lizzie was obviously taken aback by his sudden forwardness. "Well," she started and stopped when she saw Gordo's face fall. "No, don't. Let me say what I want to say." He nodded. "Okay, I don't know why I'm telling you this, but nonetheless, I am. My first and last kiss was in eighth grade, during a game of truth or dare. Needless to say, I am not very experienced in the kissing area. My biggest fear is always that the next time I kiss a guy, he'll automatically lose interest when I suck. And I don't want you to lose interest."  
  
"Alright." Gordo responded and Lizzie waited. "I would never lose interest in you. Now, can I kiss you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Gordo leaned in to her as far as he could with the restraints of his bed and Lizzie made up the deficit. Their lips met. It eventually deepened and neither noticed the new presences in the room.  
  
"Maybe we should come back later." One of the boys said.  
  
Lizzie pulled away at looked at the evil two who had made that stop. Drew and Jeff. Who else?  
  
"Sup Lizzie?" Jeff asked, smiling.  
  
"I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Excuse me." Lizzie left.  
  
When Lizzie left, Drew started up again. "Did we ruin the mood, man?"  
  
"Kinda. Thanks."  
  
"Was that like your first time kissing her?" Jeff asked.  
  
"It's none of business, but yes. You two have the worst timing. In the world."  
  
"We try. Just came by to see how you were and uh, it seems you're recovering nicely. So, I guess we'll leave you to mack it." Jeff said, exiting. Drew followed.  
  
"I hate my friends." Gordo muttered.  
  
A/N: Oo, Who's macking it? Lizzie and Gordo. Nice. I know you all like it. Drew and Jeff are just menaces I tell ya. 


	21. I Do It For You

Disclaimer: I own Fruit Cup Savior. That is all. Lyrics not mine.  
  
A/N: Le sigh. It's coming to a close. Sad. I think at least. Maybe not. We'll see. You'll all (well most) will probably want more, but I don't know just yet. I'd like to thank every single person who reviewed, you brought me up to my all-time high for reviews. THANKS!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Soozy87: Ah, I've been waiting oh so patiently since I read your horribly misconstrued rant to my GENEROUS reply. I didn't twist your words around. I said it was a good song. Is that not what you said, because on my screen that's what it says. Then, being the conscientious person that I am, I SUGGESTED maybe downloading it so you could actually hear it. I never said you had to have heard the song, the whole purpose of downloading a song is to hear it. That was the point. I don't care if you don't download it. And I'll let it happen whenever I want because there is nothing wrong in my reply. Yours on the other hand could use a little less attitude. And please, don't tell me mine could, this is retaliation not the start.  
  
Chapter 20: I Do It For You  
  
It was now Friday, Lizzie was going over to Gordo's house later. This would be her first time seeing him out of the hospital. She hadn't seen Gordo because she felt needed to get reacquainted with his surroundings once again. Now, was the day she'd see him again.  
  
Obviously, she was a little nervous. Over the days of her visiting, she had met and talked some with his parents. But that was in the hospital, sort of like, safe territory. Now, she was entering their house. Their domain. A place she'd never been to. Parents were scary. Especially the parents of the boy you like. They watch you more. They try and find something about you that isn't suitable for them. 'Just wait until they find out I'm not Jewish. Then it'll be over.' Lizzie continuously thought.  
  
She hesitated at the doorstep and tried to relax. She rang the doorbell and waited. And waited. Finally, she heard some noise.  
  
"I'm coming." An exasperated Gordo said as he approached the door. He opened the door. "Sorry it took so long. Come in."  
  
Lizzie walked into his house. It was more spacious and open than she had pictured it being. It was spotless. "Your house is nice."  
  
"Thanks. You want something to drink before we go down?"  
  
"No, I'm good." Lizzie and Gordo proceeded downstairs. They entered Gordo's family room.  
  
Gordo flopped down on the edge of the wrap around couch and Lizzie sat next to him.  
  
"So, what's the plan?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I was thinking a movie would be a good start."  
  
"Movie is good."  
  
"Alright. We've got some options," Gordo laid out the DVD boxes and Lizzie chose The Goonies  
  
"Good choice." Gordo replied picking out the DVD and putting it into the player.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'It's now or never' Gordo thought once the movie ended. He got up and put the movie away. He came back towards Lizzie, but instead of sitting down he stood in front of her.  
  
"What?" Lizzie inquired confused.  
  
Gordo held his hand out towards her, "Will you dance with me?"  
  
"Gordo, there's no music."  
  
"Not yet, but there will be. The remote's right there." He pointed at the remote on the nearby table. "Will you dance with me?"  
  
'Why not?' Lizzie thought and slipped her hand into his, rising. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his found her waist.  
  
Gordo pressed the button on the remote to start the CD where he had it. The familiar instrumentals started and Lizzie felt like crying.  
  
Then, the words. Only, this time, the singer was not only on the CD, but Gordo was right there singing along.  
  
~ |Look into my eyes - you will see | | | | | |What you mean to me | | | | | |Search your heart - search your | |soul | | | | | |And when you find me there you'll | |search no more | | | | | |Don't tell me it's not worth tryin'| |for | | | | | |You can't tell me it's not worth | |dyin' for | | | | | |You know it's true | | | | | |Everything I do - I do it for you | | | | | | | |Look into my heart - you will find | | | | | |There's nothin' there to hide | | | | | |Take me as I am - take my life | | | | | |I would give it all I would | |sacrifice | | | | | |Don't tell me it's not worth fight | |in' for | | | | | |I can't help it there's nothin' I | |want more | | | | | |Ya know it's true | | | | | |Everything I do - I do it for you | | | | | | | |There's no love - like your love | | | | | |And no other - could give more love| | | | | | | |There's nowhere - unless you're | |there | | | | | |All the time - all the way | | | | | | | |Don't tell me it's not worth tryin'| |for | | | | | |I can't help it there's nothin' I | |want more | | | | | |I would fight for you - I'd lie for| |you | | | | | |Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die | |for you | | | | | | | |Ya know it's true | | | | | |Everything I do - I do it for you~ | | |  
  
Lizzie eyes were transfixed on Gordo's. She was trying not to cry out of pure glee.  
  
"You remembered."  
  
"You really thought I would forget."  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Lizzie, will you go to prom with me?"  
  
"Yes." She hugged Gordo closely and whispered, "I missed you so much."  
  
"I've missed you too, Liz."  
  
A/N: I don't know about your high schools, but the guys always go elaborate when asking a girl to prom, so I went a little elaborate. Sue me. Actually, no, don't. I just don't know where to go from here. I don't really want to write anything about prom or anything, so I guess it's over. I don't know. We'll see. 


End file.
